Biografía de Elessar Telcontar
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Los primeros veinte años de la vida de Aragorn, desde su nacimiento hasta el día en que Elrond le reveló su verdadero nombre y destino. Incompleta.
1. Nacimiento de la Esperanza

Nacimiento de la esperanza 

                                                                                              1 de marzo de 2.931 de la TE

            Habían cabalgado durante todo el día y la noche anterior, sin apenas detenerse a descansar, desde que recibieran el mensaje. Sólo le acompañaba su lugarteniente y mejor amigo, aquel que era como un hermano para él, Hador. 

Llegaron  a la casa con el despuntar del sol sobre los brumosos campos de Arthedain. El llanto del recién nacido les dio la bienvenida nada más trasponer el umbral. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del aun joven Capitán de los Dúnedain.

- Enhorabuena, hermano, ya eres padre. Y parece que tu hijo tiene fuertes pulmones – le palmeó en la espalda su amigo, casi tan emocionado como él.

- Nunca en mi vida he estado tan nervioso ni he sentido tanto miedo como hasta ahora, Hador. Estoy deseando verle.

- Entonces a qué estamos esperando – Ambos hombres se encaminaron al cuarto principal, mientras los sonoros llantos se fueron apagando.

Entraron en la habitación, el ambiente era cálido gracias al fuego que ardía en el hogar. Junto a la cama, en la que una mujer de negro cabellos yacía agotada pero sonriente con su hijo en los brazos, Fíriel, la esposa de Hador,  que había hecho las veces de comadrona, los vio entrar y les dijo:

- Llegáis a tiempo, acaba de nacer – tomó el bulto envuelto en mantas de los brazos de Gilraen y se lo acercó al nervioso y sonriente padre.

- Vuestro hijo, mi Señor Arathorn. Está sano y fuerte – Arathorn cogió al pequeño con mucho cuidado, embargado de una gran emoción. Retiró las mantas, que solo dejaban a la vista una pequeña cabecita cubierta por una suave pelusilla gris, para poder ver la cara y el cuerpecito de su vástago.

- Es hermoso. El niño más bello que he visto – dijo, acariciándole una diminuta manita.

- Te ciega el amor de padre – rió Hador.

- No, amigo. Suilad ion nin. Bienvennido al mundo – el niño se revolvió un poco en sus brazos – Creo que quiere volver con su madre – y diciendo esto, lo puso en el regazo de su madre – Lo has hecho muy bien Gilraen – la besó y se sentó en la cama, junto a ella, observando feliz a su familia.

- Quieres dejar de sonreír como un bobo – le reprochó entre risas su esposa.

- Sólo cuando tu dejes de hacerlo – los cuatro rompieron a reír.

- No podréis remediarlo, a Hador y a mi nos pasó lo mismo, creo que la mayoría de las arrugas de mi cara me saldrán porque desde el día del nacimiento de nuestro hijo no he dejado de sonreír cada vez que le veo – sentenció Fíriel.

- Deberías recordárselo cada vez que le regañamos – dijo Hador.

Unos pasos apresurados irrumpieron en la casa y se dirigieron a la habitación. Un niño de oscuros cabellos y apenas cinco años apareció en la puerta, sin atreverse a cruzarla.

- ¿Ha nacido ya? ¿Puedo... puedo verle? – preguntó tímidamente.

- Sí, ya ha nacido. Adelante Halbarad, pasa y acércate – dijo Arathorn divertido.

El muchacho sonrió, pasó junto a sus padres, se acercó a la cama y se asomó por encima de las mantas que cubrían al recién nacido.

- Es muy pequeño – dijo un poco desilusionado.

- Tu también lo eras cuando naciste, hijo – rió su padre.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Halbarad mientras contemplaba al pequeño.

Gilraen miró interrogativamente a su esposo, él le devolvió la mirada con la seguridad en sus grises ojos.

- ¿Qué nombre le pondrás, mi Señor? ¿Cuál ha de ser el nombre por el que será conocida la esperanza de los Dúnedain?

Arathorn acarició suavemente el rostro de su hijo dormido, tan pequeño, tan indefenso le parecía y con un destino tan grande pesando ya sobre sus diminutos hombros, pero crecería y sería grande, más grande, quizás, de lo que él pudiera imaginar y allí estarían Gilraen y él, y también Hador y Fíriel y el pequeño Halbarad, para permanecer siempre a su lado, dándole todo el amor del mundo y apoyarlo en lo qué los hados le dispusieran en su camino.

- Aragorn, ese será su nombre y así lo habrán de llamar, Aragorn hijo de Arathorn – dijo en serio tono pero sonriente.

- Hola Aragorn – le saludó Halbarad.

Hador se acercó a su hijo y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, mientras miraba al pequeño Aragorn.

- Halbarad, deberás quererle y protegerle como a un hermano, como si ambos compartieseis la misma sangre.

- Cómo tu y tío Arathorn.

- Sí, de igual manera – ambos hombres sonrieron, pues desde niños, habiéndose criado juntos desde la cuna, más que amigos eran hermanos.

Arathorn exhaló un gran suspiró, desearía poder quedarse con su esposa e hijo más que nada en este mundo, pero el deber como Capitán le obligaba a alejarse de ellos por un tiempo.

- Hemos de marcharnos – dijo con resignación y levantándose de la cama – Estamos metidos en una batida de orcos, los hombres nos necesitan en el frente – Sabía perfectamente que si le pedía a Hador que se fuera sin él y lo sustituyera en el mando, este lo haría sin ningún problema, es más, ya se lo había propuesto antes de partir hacia su hogar. Pero él, más que ningún otro, debía cumplir su deber, aunque eso significase separarse de aquellos a los que amaba en un momento como aquel.

- Halbarad, ven, dejemos que se despidan a solas – lo llamó su madre.

- Preparé los caballos – dijo Hador.

Arathorn volvió a tomar a su hijo en brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho, arrullándole con palabras élficas, bendiciéndole desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

- Adiós por ahora, hijo mío – le besó en la frente y se lo devolvió a su madre – Adiós también a ti, mi amada. No sabes cuánto me duele separarme de vosotros.

- Sí lo se, Arathorn, porque yo siento el mismo dolor al verte partir. Pero ve a cumplir tu deber, nosotros aguardaremos tu regreso aquí. Cuídate y no corras peligros innecesarios – ambos se abrazaron y besaron dulcemente.

Arathorn abandonó la habitación con lágrimas contenidas, tal era la pena que llenaba su corazón ante la temprana separación, nunca le dolió tanto abandonar la casa.

- Cuida de ellos en mi ausencia – le pidió, innecesariamente, a Fíriel – En cuanto me sea posible, enviaré a un hombre de armas a proteger esta casa.

- No te preocupes tío, yo les protegeré – dijo un sonriente Halbarad, con las palabras de su padre resonando aun en su cabeza.

- No lo dudo – rió Arathorn, revolviéndole los cabellos – Anda, ve a ver si tu tía necesita algo – el muchacho corrió hacia el cuarto - ¿Está todo listo, Hador?

- Sí, Fíriel nos ha preparado comida para el viaje.

- Entonces vámonos – Ambos salieron acompañados de Fíriel, que los despidió, mientras montaban a caballo y salían al trote.

- Tomaremos el Camino del Este – comentó Arathorn.

- ¿Hacia el este? Creía que volvíamos al norte.

- Sí, pero antes quiero ir a Rivendell. A darle la noticia del nacimiento de mi hijo al Señor Elrond. Mas habrá de ser una visita corta y rápida, me temo.

- Entiendo – asintió Hador. Durante años, casi desde la caída del Reino de Arnor, el Caballero Elrond se había convertido en amigo y protector de los descendientes de Isildur, ayudando con sabio consejo y refugio a los Capitanes y los Dúnedain.

Así, feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, Arathorn, acompañado de Hador, cabalgó a Rivendell, con el deseo en el corazón de regresar pronto junto su familia y ver crecer al que la madre de Gilraen, Ivorwen, había llamado la "última esperanza de su pueblo".     


	2. Muerte de un Capitán de los Hombres Busc...

Muerte de un Capitán de los Hombres. Buscando refugio para la Esperanza 

                                                                                                                      2.933 de la TE

            Pero el destino no quiso que Arathorn viera crecer a su hijo.

La refriega había sido dura, los orcos habían sido más persistentes que en otras ocasiones, como si un oscuro propósito los hubiera hostigado a seguir luchando. Hador podía recordar toda la batalla, mientras herido y desesperado buscaba a su Capitán entre los vivos, los heridos y los muertos.

El grupo lo formaban quince Montaraces y los hermanos Elladan y Elrohir que, como en otras ocasiones, les acompañaban en sus luchas contra los orcos de las Montañas Nubladas. Desde hacía unos días, venían siguiendo el rastro inequívoco de una horda orca, que había bajado hacia las antiguas tierras de Rhudaur. Encontraron a las detestables criaturas muy cerca de las claras aguas del Mitheihel, sin embargo, y aunque atacaron prácticamente por sorpresa, no les encontraron desprevenidos. Los orcos, unos cien, se volvieron y ofrecieron una fuerte resistencia, enardecidos en la hora oscura y fría que precede el amanecer, cuando la luna se oculta en los abismos de Eä. 

Ellos atacaron frontalmente, puesto que no contaban con los hombres suficientes para rodearlos. En un principio, la ventaja estuvo de su lado, pues luchaban montados, pero los orcos pronto empezaron a atacar a los caballos, desmontando a la mitad de los Montaraces por la fuerza, los demás decidieron seguir luchando a pie, para no arriesgar las vidas de sus inestimables caballos.

Hador se vio separado de Arathorn y por un tiempo lo perdió de vista, mientras trataba de mantener a raya a todos sus atacantes. Cuando la batalla le dio un respiro, volvió a verle, Arathorn rechazaba el ataque de cinco fornidos orcos, protegiendo a un hombre herido que yacía en el suelo. Nada parecía capaz de herir al fuerte y audaz Capitán. Aun así, Hador trató de reunirse con él, pero le fue imposible, pues un mar negro parecía interponerse entre ambos. Pese a ello, se sintió más tranquilo cuando, desde su posición, vio llegar junto a Arathorn a Elladan y Elrohir.

De nuevo parecía que tenían la ventaja, pero nuevos refuerzos orcos llegaron del este, quizás se trataba de otra compañía que venía reunirse con ésta para llevar acabo sus salvajes correrías. Otra vez Arathorn fue separado de sus hombres y de los gemelos y parecía, ahora, que la mayoría de los enemigos se lanzaban sobre él, que los rechazaba con mano férrea, sin un atisbo de miedo o congoja en los grises y fieros ojos, ya su espada y sus manos estaban negras de sangre orca. Hador trató por todos los medios acercarse a su Señor, que por momentos cedía más terreno y fue testigo del mismo intento por parte de los gemelos. Sentía tal impotencia, que sus ataques se volvieron devastadores, derribando oscuros cuerpos a su paso, hasta el punto que muchos orcos preferían huir aque enfrentarse a su terrible furia. Volvió a mirar hacia donde Arathorn se encontraba luchando, pero ya no estaba, su lugar lo ocupaba uno de sus hombres, Handir, que había logrado llegar hasta allí y parecía proteger algo, pues no abandonaba su posición, sin ceder terreno, vendería cara su vida.

Hador se temió lo peor, y no sólo él, pues los demás hombres, que aun permanecían en pie, arremetieron con más fuerza contra sus enemigos, intentando socorrer a su Capitán caído.

Aquel ataque potente y desesperado por parte de los Montaraces y la salida de Anar pareció hacer mella en el valor de los orcos, que veían mermar su número más rápido en aquellos últimos minutos, criaturas cobardes cuando no llevan las de ganar, comenzaron a retirarse en desbandada huída. Cinco Dúnedain, Elladan y Elrohir salieron tras ellos. En otra ocasión, Hador los hubiera acompañado, como tantas otras veces había hecho, pero ahora sólo quería llegar hasta su amigo.

Preocupado hasta el punto de no sentir el dolor de la herida que laceraba su costado derecho, llegó hasta Handir, el rostro pálido teñido de sangre orca y propia.

- Handir ¿dónde está Arathorn? ¿Le has visto? – preguntó jadeante.

- ¡Hador, estás herido! – exclamó un agotado Handir, que parecía ocultar con su cuerpo algo.

- Eso no importa ahora. Handir ¿quién yace a tus pies? ¿Es...? – la luz de la comprensión se iba haciendo en su nublada mente.

Handir bajó la cabeza y se apartó, dejando ver a Hador el cuerpo de un hombre que yacía de costado, la cara oculta por los negros cabellos apelmazados de sangre. Hador cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas bañando su cara, la desesperación y el dolor clavándose en lo más profundo de su corazón. No necesitaba ver el rostro para reconocer el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

- Yo... no pude hacer nada, cuando llegué aquí, él acababa de caer. Quise protegerle, pensando que sólo estaba herido, pero esos malditos debían esconder arqueros entre sus filas, porque cuando le miré para saber la gravedad de sus heridas, descubrí que ya nada podía hacer salvo salvaguardar su cuerpo de esos oscuros seres. Lo siento Hador, ojalá hubiese llegado antes a su lado – la voz del hombre se quebró por el llanto contenido y en silencio se unió al dolor de Hador.

- Tu no tienes la culpa – dijo el joven dúnadan y tomando aire, volvió el cuerpo sin vida de Arathorn, sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas; el negro penacho de una flecha sobresalía grotescamente del ojo derecho de su amigo, un tiro certero y mortal. El ojo izquierdo permanecía abierto, fijo en una mirada sin vida perdida en el infinito. Hador partió el penacho y con mucho cuidado, ayudado por Handir, sacó la flecha del ojo, después cerró los ojos de su amigo con su propia mano.

- Handir, ocúpate de los heridos – ordenó al hombre, éste asintió y le dejó solo.   

Hador miró largo rato a su amigo, como si el resto del mundo hubiese dejado de existir y el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Debía asimilar su muerte y hacerse a la idea de ella, no era el primer Capitán en caer en la batalla, el mismo había visto morir a Arador, el padre de Arathorn, ahora el mando de todos los Dúnedain debía pasar a su heredero, pero éste sólo tenía dos años, por lo tanto era preciso llevar la aciaga noticia a Gilraen y decidir con ella quién gobernaría a los Dúnedain hasta que su hijo se convirtiera en un hombre. Más aun, había que poner a salvo al único heredero de Isildur antes que El Enemigo pudiera encontrarlo. Pues a Hador no le parecía casual que el principal objetivo de los orcos hubiese sido matar a Arathorn.

Enjugándose los ojos y olvidando por un momento el dolor, Hador tomó de la mano de su amigo el Anillo de Barahir y de su manto ensangrentado la Elendilmir, símbolos de su nobleza y heredad, los fragmentos de Narsil descansaban en Rivendell junto al Cetro de Annuminas.

- No te preocupes, hermano, yo me ocuparé de que estos lleguen a las manos adecuadas. Y te prometo que protegeré a los tuyos hasta que encuentre un refugio seguro para ellos. Les llevaré al lugar que tu mismo hubieses elegido.

Tapó el cuerpo de Arathorn con su propio manto.

- Namarië, gwador – dijo Hador en un susurro. ( Adiós, hermano )

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor; los perseguidores ya habían regresado y se hacían cargo de los heridos, podía ver en sus rostros la sombra de las lágrimas, la noticia les había llegado, algunos miraban fugazmente al lugar en el que se encontraba. Elladan y Elrohir se encaminaron hacia él.

- Ve a curar tu herida, Hador – le dijo Elladan – Nosotros nos ocuparemos de preparar su cuerpo para el viaje a las tierras de Arthedain.

Hador asintió y fue a reunirse con sus hombres, debía estar con ellos.

Al día siguiente ya se habían puesto en marcha hacia sus tierras, en el campo de batalla enterraron a dos de los muertos, los cuatro heridos viajaban montados, un caballo arrastraba unas improvisadas parihuelas sobre las que descansaba el cuerpo de Arathorn, que iba escoltado por el fiel Hador y los gemelos. El resto de los hombres marchaba a pie, tirando de las riendas de sus caballos, pues la marcha no podía ser más rápida.

Tras varias jornadas de triste viaje, llegaron a los campos de Arthedain, ahí donde Arathorn, y muchos otros, tenía su casa y allí se dirigieron, arribando a sus puertas al caer del sol.

Grande fue le pesar que se asentó entre los muros de la casa de Arathorn y Hador vio llorar desconsoladamente a la fuerte Gilraen, mientras apretaba a su hijo contra su pecho. Él mismo lloró junto a Fíriel y Halbarad, pero, siempre, frente a los que venían a velar el cuerpo de Arathorn antes de ser enterrado se mostraba fuerte y entero, la pena sólo visible en sus ojos azules.

La noche anterior al funeral, Hador fue a dar el último adiós a su amigo, su cuerpo reposaba en su cuarto, sobre la cama, engalanado con grises ropajes, una gema blanca sustituía a la Elendilmir sobre su frente, la espada entres sus frías manos, iluminado por cuatro antorchas.

En la puerta del cuarto, agarrado al marco, vio al pequeño Aragorn, al parecer se había despertado y había venido en busca del abrazo de sus padres, pero al llegar allí debió percatarse de que algo no iba bien. Hador sabía que Gilraen no había permitido aun que su hijo viera el cuerpo de su padre.

Se acercó al pequeño y éste, al verle, le tendió los brazos para que le cogiera.

- ¿ Qué haces aquí, Aragorn? Deberías estar durmiendo – dijo, mientras le levantaba. Hador dudó un momento, pero finalmente entró en el cuarto con el niño en sus brazos. Tenía derecho a verle, pese a que tal vez no lo comprendiera.

Se detuvo a los pies de la cama y vio que el niño no quitaba los ojos de su padre.

- ¿Papá? – dijo en un murmullo. Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a llamarle, esta vez más alto, lo intentó varias veces, hasta que finalmente se agarró con más fuerza al cuello de Hador.

- Sí, sabes que algo pasa, ¿verdad? Tu padre ha muerto, Aragorn, pero no te preocupes, ya tendrás la posibilidad de vengar su muerte.

Se acercó a un lado de la cama, se inclinó sobre el rostro sin vida y le besó en la frente.

- Yo tamben – dijo Aragorn junto a su oreja.

Hador le acercó a su padre y el pequeño alcanzó a besarle la mejilla. El hombre sonrió.

- ¿Qué haces Hador? – la voz de Gilraen le borró la sonrisa de los labios.

- Creí que era mejor que se despidiera de él. Perdóname Gilraen – le puso al niño en los brazos.

- No, está bien – abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, que escondió su cabecita morena en el hueco de su cuello – Tenía que haberlo hecho antes, pero nunca me veía con fuerzas, te lo agradezco. Dime ¿velarás junto a mi esta última noche?

Hador asintió y acercó un par de sillas a la cama, mientras Gilraen dejaba a su hijo acurrucado en un sillón de la habitación y le tapaba con una manta.

- Mi señora, se que es duro que te hable de esto ahora, pero quizás no tengamos otra ocasión – empezó Hador, cuando se hubieron sentado – Pero ¿has decidido ya quién se hará cargo de la capitanía de los Dúnedain hasta que tu hijo tenga la edad para ello? No podéis quedaros aquí, expuestos al peligro, no puedo permitirlo, se que estas tierras se volverán más peligrosas en pocos años. El Enemigo nunca ha dejado de buscar a los herederos de Isildur..., ha encontrado a Arathorn, no permitiré que también se lleve la vida de su hijo.

Gilraen miró a su esposo y pareció meditar las palabras de Hador. No, no podía quedarse allí con Aragorn, debían buscar un refugio donde el niño creciera a salvo.

- Arathorn confiaba en ti, Hador. Tu siempre fuiste su mano derecha, tan querido para él como un hermano de sangre. Siempre que hablaba de ti, lo hacía ensalzando tu valor, tu amistad, tus dotes para el mando y la batalla. Si he de dejar a alguien que guíe a los Dúnedain, entonces ese has de ser tu, yo confío en ti como lo hiciera Arathorn, se que los hombres te seguirán sin dudar.

Hador asintió.

- Grande es el honor que me haces, mi señora. Te prometo que mantendré a los hombres unidos y preparados hasta que Aragorn venga a reclamar lo que es suyo.

Gilraen sonrió al dúnadan, no había esperado otra respuesta de él.

- ¿Y a qué lugar iremos mi hijo y yo? ¿Dónde protegeremos a "la última esperanza de los Dúnedain?

- ¿Qué te parece Rivendell? Allí han sido educados todos los herederos de Isildur desde Arahael. El Señor Elrond te recibirá de buen grado en su casa.

La mujer miró a su hijo, que dormía tranquilo, ajeno al peligro que no muy tarde correría su vida; sí, que lugar podría ser más seguro que la oculta casa de Elrond, allí donde los Dúnedain siempre habían contado con la amistad de su pariente más lejano.

- Partiremos a Rivendell tras el entierro de Arathorn – dijo mirando a Hador.

- Como desees. Yo mismo te acompañaré junto a otros hombres que elegiré.

            Al día siguiente, Arathorn II hijo de Arador, fue enterrado en la tierra de sus antepasados, con los honores de un rey en el exilio, mirando al Oeste, a la perdida Númenor y más allá al Reino Bendecido. Y muchos fueron los que lamentaron su muerte, pero Elladan y Elrohir no estaban allí, pues habían vuelto a su casa a llevarle la noticia a su padre. Bellos cantos fueron entonados ensalzando el valor y la grandeza del Capitán caído y las lágrimas de los suyos regaron la tierra una vez más.

Tras el funeral, Gilraen anunció el nombramiento de Hador como regente hasta que su hijo alcanzase la hombría. Los hombres aceptaron de buen grado.

Después de cenar, Fíriel y Gilraen prepararon el equipaje para el viaje, mientras Halbarad jugaba con Aragorn y Hador reunía a la escolta que los acompañaría.

Al día siguiente, ocho caballos estaban listos para partir, formaban la comitiva Gilraen, con un inquieto Aragorn en brazos, Hador y cinco de los mejores Montaraces, entre los que se encontraba Handir, que había insistido en acompañarles.

- Ya que a él no pude ayudarle, por lo menos lo haré con su mujer y su hijo – había dicho.

Hador se despidió de Fíriel y Halbarad y, echando un último vistazo a la casa de su amigo, se puso en marcha, seguido por los demás; Handir iba a la cabeza, seguido de Eradan y Harthad, luego les seguían Gilraen con Hador a su derecha y cerraban la marcha Baragund y Urthel.

Largo era el camino que los separaba de Rivendell y el otoño ya se aposentaba sobre las tierras del norte. Sin embargo, la buena fortuna los acompañó durante el viaje y los hombres agradecieron a los Valar cuando transpusieron a salvo el Vado del Bruinen. Ahora sólo restaba encontrar el valle oculto y su misión estaría cumplida.

Amaneció un día plomizo, la bruma otoñal se demoraba en los valles de las montañas y no dejaba ver más allá de unos escasos metros. El grupo viajaba ahora muy compacto, con un solo hombre adelantado como explorador. Todos se arrebujaban en sus capas y Aragorn dormía aun en los brazos de su madre, pues el viaje estaba resultando agotador para el pequeño.

Era poco más de medio día, cuando Eradan se volvió a Hador, deteniendo la marcha.

- Se acercan dos caballos, uno es el de Handir, el otro me es desconocido, pero vienen a la par y a trote ligero.

Los hombres cerraron filas en torno a Gilraen, dejándola en medio de un círculo, las manos prestas en las espadas. Pronto el sonido de cascos golpeando la tierra se hizo más claro y cercano. Hador se puso delante del grupo. Dos figuras borrosas se dibujaron en la bruma. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, Hador se relajó, sin duda, Handir era uno de los jinetes y el otro era a todas luces un elfo, su altura y hermosura así lo atestiguaban.

- Mae govannen, Dúnedain! – saludó el elfo de rubios cabellos – Im Erya Dúnion, me dirigía a Imladris cuando me cruce con vuestro compañero.

- Mae govannen, Erya – devolvió el saludo Hador – Soy Hador hijo de Bregolas y esta mujer es la Dama Gilraen, viuda de nuestro Capitán Arathorn, y el pequeño es su hijo Aragorn. Venimos a Rivendell en busca de refugio para ellos.

- Entonces ha sido venturoso el habernos encontrado. Vuestros nombres no me son desconocidos. Triste noticia la muerte de vuestro esposo, Señora, aceptad mis condolencias – se acercó a la altura de Gilraen y miró al pequeño durmiente – Pero no todo está perdido – sonrió el elfo – Bien, yo os guiaré hasta La Última Morada Simple al Este del Mar. 

- Hannad len, Erya – dijo Hador.

- Aphado le – les dijo Erya y de nuevo se pusieron en camino. (Seguidme)

Erya les guió por los caminos y sendas más rápidos hasta el valle oculto. Y unas horas después del amanecer del día siguiente la Casa de Elrond salió a su encuentro. Descendieron hacia la élfica morada acompañados por el murmullo del río y los cantos ocasionales de los moradores silvanos y sindar de la casa. Transpusieron la arcada y a las puertas Elrond, con Glorfindel a su lado, ya les esperaba.

- Sed bienvenidos a Imladris, Dúnedain – les saludó el eldar, mientras desmontaban.

- Mae govannen, Erya!, me alegra verte de vuelta. Gracias por guiarlos hasta aquí – el rubio elfo le devolvió el saludo.

Elrond se acercó a Gilraen, que sostenía a un despierto e inquieto Aragorn en brazos. En el niño miraba todo a su alrededor intentando buscar algún detalle familiar, pero era la primera vez que visitaba Imladris y el no reconocer nada lo inquietaba.

- Siento mucho la muerte de Arathorn, fue un gran Capitán – miró al niño y le sonrió – Vamos dentro, donde vuestros hombres podrán descansar, mientras nosotros hablamos.

Una vez en la Casa, Elrond los llevó hasta una amplia sala, sin duda destinada a recibir visitas y parlamentar con ellas. Indicó a los hombres de Hador que tomaran asiento alrededor de una mesa dispuesta con comida y vino. Él mismo sirvió a Gilraen y Hador.

- Comed algo mientras esperamos a otro de los consejeros de la casa – les pidió.

Aragorn se libró de los brazos de su madre y se distrajo recorriendo toda la sala y poniendo ojos tristes a los hombres para que le dieran algo de lo que había en la mesa, hasta que finalmente, Harthad lo sentó en sus rodillas y le entretuvo haciendole saltar sobre ellas como si estuviera montado en un caballo. 

Elrond observaba al niño, reía feliz y divertido, ajeno a todo el dolor que la muerte de su padre había supuesto para su madre y sus hombres. Erya se acercó a él para decirle.

- ¿Echas de menos ser padre?

- Sí, cuidar de mis hijos, verlos crecer, jugar con ellos, compartir todas sus penas y alegrías..., esos fueron los mejores años de mi vida Erya, a veces me gustaría que volvieran a ser niños. Sin embargo, Arathorn ya no podrá disfrutar de esos momentos con su hijo, breve ha sido el tiempo que ha pasado junto a él. 

- Y este niño parece condenado a crecer sin una figura paterna, tendrá siempre a su madre a su lado, pero llegado un momento, necesitará también de un padre con quien hablar y compartir cosas que solo se comparten con un padre. Eso es lo que piensas, ¿verdad? ¿Estás dispuesto a criar a este pequeño como si fuera tu hijo? Tal como hizo Elu Thingol con el joven Túrin, y aun así no pudo apartarlo del funesto hado que le estaba predestinado.

- Pero el destino de Aragorn no es el de Túrin, Erya – dijo Elrond y parecía que iba a contestarle a la pregunta que le había hecho, cuando un noldo de oscuros cabellos entró en la sala.

- Disculpadme por la tardanza – dijo el recién llegado.

- Estás disculpado, Erestor. Bien, ya estamos todos. Dama Gilraen, Hador, por favor, seguidme – les pidió Elrond.

Gilraen tomó a su hijo y siguió a los altos elfos a una habitación contigua, más pequeña que en la que dejaban a los hombres.

- Mi Señor Elrond, hemos venido hasta aquí ha pediros ayuda – dijo Gilraen, sentando a Aragorn en uno de los divanes.

- Lo sé – dijo el Señor de la Casa y se acercó al niño, arrodillándose para poder mirarle a los ojos grises. Y allí fijo los suyos, también grises, pero con el brillo de la estrellas demorado en ellos. El pequeño no desvió la mirada y se estuvo totalmente inmóvil, en la habitación se hizo un profundo silencio.

- Un destino incierto, lleno de pruebas y peligros – dijo Elrond. Puso una mano sobre los negros cabellos del crío y le sonrió mientras se los acariciaba – El Enemigo le perseguirá con celo, es vital ocultarlo a sus ojos tanto tiempo como sea posible. Aquí moraréis los dos – dijo volviendo su mirada a Gilraen – como si de mi propia familia fueseis miembros, y no es cierto acaso que somos parientes lejanos – sonrió de nuevo – Intentaré en lo posible educarlo como su padre hubiese deseado. Aragorn le llamó al nacer, un nombre real, pero  peligroso en estas tierras, así pues, hasta el día en que lo crea oportuno le llamaremos "Estel", Esperanza para su pueblo. Nadie le ha de revelar su verdadero nombre y ascendencia, salvo que pertenece a los Dúnedain, y nadie, excepto aquellos que le acompañaron en este viaje, ha de saber que Estel y el heredero de Isildur son la misma persona – Se volvió a Hador – Tu llevarás la noticia a las Compañías Errantes que el heredero del último Capitán de los Dúnedain vive y está a salvo y que un día reclamará lo que es suyo. Hador, tu y tus hombres seréis quienes lo atestigüéis.

Hador asintió y le tendió a Elrond la Elendilmir y el Anillo de Barahir.

- Arathorn os estaría eternamente agradecidos, mi Señor – dijo – Guardadlos hasta que Estel pueda portarlos como símbolo de su verdadera identidad y su heredad.

- Así lo haré. Ahora tu y tus hombre descansad aquí tanto tiempo como deseéis. Dama Gilraen, se prepará para vosotros un cuarto. Estel no sólo será educado en Imladris como sus antepasados antes, también se criará aquí, donde tendrá oportunidad de ser un niño feliz.

El pequeño parecía hacer ya justicia a esas palabras, pues, librado de la vigilancia y brazos de su madre, se había acercado hasta Glorfindel, quien lo había cogido en brazos y reía alborozado, mientras no dejaba de tirar de los rubios cabellos del alto noldo. La gravedad de la situación se relajó y todos sonrieron divertidos, todos excepto el pobre Glorfindel, que intentaba en vano apartar las manos del infante.

- A Erestor o a Erya o incluso a Elrond, a ellos son a los que tienes que tirarle del pelo – le decía al sonriente Estel – Maldita sea, creía que después de tus hijos, Elrond, nadie volvería a tirarme así del pelo.

Todos reían sin aparentemente querer ayudar al noldo.

            Pocos días más tarde, Hador y sus hombres se despendían de Gilraen, Estel y Elrond, había llegado la hora de volver junto a los demás Dúnedain, Elladan y Elrohir habían decidido acompañarles por un tiempo.

Hador comenzó a cabalgar sonriente, había cumplido la promesa que le hiciera a Arathorn, su hijo crecería a salvo en la Casa de Elrond, convirtiéndose en un hombre sabio y fuerte, educado por grandes señores entre los Eldar.

- Él te estaría agradecido – le dijo Handir.

 Hador le sonrió, ya el dolor se iba apaciguando en el corazón del buen hombre. 

- A todos nosotros, Handir, a todos nosotros.   

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bueno, lo primero, gracias por las reviws del último capi sobre Erya, aunque temo que el buen vanya se va a quedar un poco parado en estos meses, pero prometo no abandonarlo por completo ^^

Aquí están ya los dos primeros capis de la Biografía de Elessar Telcontar, mi intención es contar sus primeros 20 años de vida, aunque quizás más adelante escriba capis puntuales sobre algún determinado momento de su vida. Estos dos primeros han quedado un poco serios, pero quería situar a Aragorn con los personajes que le rodearan durante su vida en Rivendell (ya veis que no me he resistido a que salga Erya por aquí :P ), pero espero que los demás capis salgan más divertidos. Bien, espero vuestras reviws impaciente, a ver cómo lo veis.

Tenna rato!!!


	3. Encuentro en el claro

Un encuentro en el claro                                                                                     2.936 TE 

            - ¡Estel! – el gritó resonó por todo el valle - ¡Este! ¿Dónde estás? Ya verás cuando te coja.

- Pero... Glorfindel, no sabes que antes de bañarse uno debe desnudarse – dijo en un fingido tono serio Erestor, al ver al rubio noldo chorreando agua por todas partes.

- Eso, tu ríete, pero ándate con ojo, que a ese pequeño pillo le encanta hacer trastadas a todo el se le pone a tiro – dijo malhumorado.

- Vamos, no es para tanto, sólo es un poco de agua – Erestor apenas podía contener la risa.

- ¿Un poco de agua? ¿Sabes cuántas veces me ha caído un cubo de agua encima? – Erestor negó con la cabeza – Pues muchas, tantas que he perdido ya la cuenta, pero yo diría que, entre los de Idril, los del pequeño Eärendil, los de Elladan y Elrohir, los de Arwen y ahora los de Estel, me ha caído medio Anduin encima. Si empiezo a parecer el Señor de las Aguas, un día de estos me cambio el nombre por el de Ulmo.

- Ya que estás, por qué no medio Sirion – se jactó Erestor – Vale, vale, lo siento – dijo esquivando un puño de Glorfindel.

- En qué hora juré fidelidad a la casa de Turgon – se quejó el rubio noldo.

- Si en el fondo disfrutas con ello.

- Ya me gustaría verte a ti de niñera de todos los herederos de Gondolin.

- Ah, no, creo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que soportar a los hijos de otros. Por cierto, más vale que te seques, Elrond quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Sabes de qué?

- No me lo ha dicho.

- Bien. Gracias por tu compasión.

- De nada.

Cada uno se fue en distinta dirección.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Glorfindel se había ido de verdad, un ágil muchacho de oscuros cabellos y cinco primaveras se descolgó del árbol que había sobre el corredor de cielo abierto. Le había costado mucho contener la risa, mientras los dos elfos hablaban, pero por fin la dejó escapar en sonoras carcajadas. Glorfindel parecía un gato mojado. La trampa había funcionado a la perfección, tendría que volver a probarla, quizás con Erestor, a fin de cuentas, no era justo que sólo el rubio noldo sufriera la mayoría de sus travesuras. Además, a lo mejor así se le pasaba antes el enfado.

- Veo que te estás divirtiendo – dijo una voz demasiado conocida a su espalda.

- Madre... yo...  es que... – intentó explicarse en vano.

- Nada de excusas Estel. Es la décima vez en dos meses que empapas a alguien. Hijo deberías tratar de portarte mejor.

- Pero...

- No, ya me has oído, nada de excusas. Ahora mismo vas a buscar unos trapos y a secar el agua del pasillo. Otros no tienen por que limpiar las consecuencias de tus travesuras.

- Pero... – de repente ya no tenía ganas de reír.

- Vamos, haz lo que te digo, sino quieres que te castigue sin salir de tu cuarto durante una semana.

Refunfuñando entre dientes, Estel fue en busca de trapos y se puso a secar el suelo, algo que le pareció sumamente injusto, al fin y al cabo, sólo era un niño y los niños hacen travesuras, ¿no? Pero su madre no pensaba como él y siempre le estaba regañando, sermoneándole con que debería comportarse mejor, que en la Casa de Elrond no eran más que unos huéspedes y que el Señor había sido muy amable por darles cobijo y ocuparse de su educación. Bueno, él no había pedido nada de eso, además, si pudiera elegir, preferiría pasar el día jugando en los campos o el río, en vez de estar más de medio día encerrado en la biblioteca aprendiendo a leer y a escribir en varias lenguas y leyendo historias antiguas y enrevesadas, que muchas veces le costaba recordar. O mejor aun, irse a vivir con su primo Halbarad y sus padres a Arthedain, entonces si que se lo pasaría en grande: aprendería a montar a caballo, a usar la espada y estaría todo el día fuera, nada de largas horas de inútil estudio.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Que todo lo que te enseñamos aquí es inútil y no te va a servir para nada?

La grave voz, que tan bien conocía, le hizo levantar la mirada avergonzado.

- Yo no... yo no pretendía... – lo demás se perdió en un ininteligible balbuceo. Llevaba viviendo con los Elfos desde que tenía uso de razón, pero aquella facilidad que tenía Elrond para leer en sus pensamientos aun lo turbaban.

- Llegará un día, Estel, en que todo lo que aprendas aquí te resultará útil e imprescindible. Hasta la historia y las aburridas genealogías – Elron sonrió y revolvió los cabellos del muchacho, que rió más tranquilo. Todavía era un niño y es natural que los niños sólo quieran divertirse.

- Está bien, he venido a traerte una noticia que te gustará.

Estel lo miró expectante, casi esperando a que le levantara el castigo impuesto por su madre.

- Acaba de llegar un mensaje del Capitán Hador; Fíriel y Halbarad pasaran el próximo verano aquí.

- ¿De veras? – los grises ojos se le iluminaron - ¡Bien! Con Halbarad aquí lo pasaré en grande. Será estupendo.

Se puso a enumerar las cientos de cosas y aventuras que harían y correrían juntos. Elrond se alegró por su joven pupilo; en Imladris no había niños elfos desde hacía largos años y Estel sólo podía jugar con alguien de más o menos su edad cuando Halbarad venía a pasar unos días con él y, aunque éste le sacase cinco años, siempre se divertían y sus risas resonaban por toda la Casa.

- Me alegra verte tan contento. Pero ahora debes seguir secando el suelo, no creas que te vas a librar.

Estel pareció volver dolorosamente a la realidad, finalmente tendría que aguantarse y cumplir su castigo.

- Ah, deberías pedirle disculpas a Glorfindel. Es un gran guerrero y un elda muy sabio y respetado por todos, no tendría que ser el objetivo de casi todas tus bromas. Además, le he pedido que sea tu maestro de armas cuando alcances la edad de empuñarlas y ha aceptado, así que también podrías mostrarte agradecido por ello.

- Lo haré. Pero es que gastarle bromas a Glorfindel es tan fácil – una pícara sonrisa se reflejó en sus ojos.

- Eso es porque es muy bueno y paciente contigo, pero no querrás verle enfadado de verdad. Bien, me voy y no olvides que mañana tienes que estar pronto en la biblioteca, volveremos a repasar el _Valaquenta_. No pongas esa cara, debes conocer bien los nombres de los Valar y Maiar más importantes.

Elrond lo dejó secando el suelo y cavilando en sus palabras sobre Glorfindel, el buen y alegre elfo ¿enfadado?, eso no parecía ir con su carácter y mucho menos lo de sabio. ¿Estaría Elrond hablando del mismo Glorfindel?, que más de una vez había participado de sus bromas. Bueno, de todas formas le pediría perdón, Glorfindel siempre le perdonaba.

Se pasó casi toda la tarde secando los grandes charcos del corredor, su madre vino varias veces a comprobar cómo iba el trabajo y que nadie lo estaba haciendo por él, pues sabía que eran pocos los que se resistían a las zalameras miradas del crío y no quería que se librara del castigo.

- Ya está, madre – dijo levantándose, sentía que los brazos y las piernas le pesaban toneladas.

- Muy bien, a ver si así aprendes y dejas de tirar baldes de agua a quién se te pone por medio. Ahora ve a tu cuarto a lavarte y cambiarte de ropa, pronto será la hora de cenar.

Estel asintió y echó a correr hacia su habitación, un tanto alejada de aquella zona de la Casa. Gilraen estuvo tentada de gritarle que no corriera, pero sería como hablar con una pared. Sonrió, no era mal muchacho, sólo le faltaba algo de disciplina, pero era difícil con tanta gente mimándole y consintiéndole en casi todo, pues era el único niño en Rivendell y era muy querido por todos sus moradores.

Cuando entró en su cuarto, encontró ropa limpia sobre la cama y un baño de agua caliente. Se lavó rápido pero a conciencia, sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba a su madre que se bañara a medias. Y mientras se vestía, le llegaron los cantos de los elfos silvanos que vivían en el Valle; cantaban a las primeras estrellas y a la noche que se cernía poco a poco sobre los campos. Aquella bella música le llenó el corazón y ya no sintió ganas de ir a cenar. 

Terminó de vestirse y cogiendo su capa forrada de piel, salió a la terraza de su cuarto, que se abría sobre un bosquecillo y un arroyo cercano. De allí provenían las voces. Se descolgó por uno de los árboles ágil como un gato y se internó en el bosquecillo siguiendo las dulces voces, que parecían haberlo hechizado. Camino durante un rato, sin ni siquiera oír las campanas que llamaban a la cena. Por fin los encontró; no era un grupo muy numeroso, estaban reunidos en un claro, por donde el cristalino y cantarín arroyo se deslizaba tranquilo e iluminado por los fanales que colgaban de las ramas de los árboles. Cantaban, reían, comían y bebían. Y a diferencia de los Altos Elfos de la Casa, estos parecían casi niños, como si ni la sombra ni el miedo los hubiera tocado.

Estel los observó embelesado, escondido entre los árboles, temiendo que si se dejaba ver, los silvanos se esfumarían en el aire o tal vez se enfadarían con él por interrumpirles. Pero finalmente, uno de aquellos rubios elfos se volvió en su dirección, le miró directamente a los ojos, sonrió y levantándose pidió silencio. El claro enmudeció.

- Amigos – dijo con voz cantarina y en sindarin con extraño acento – esta noche tenemos un invitado. Suilad! Adelante, joven Estel, eres bienvenido entre nosotros – y haciéndole un gesto, le invitó a entrar en el claro.

El muchacho, tímido y sonrojado, cruzó la línea de árboles y salió a la vista de los elfos, que le saludaron alegremente, como si le conocieran de toda la vida.

- Yo soy Gelion – se presentó el elfo que lo había llamado – Bienvenido a nuestro pequeño claro – hizo una pequeña y graciosa reverencia.

- Sui... Suilad Gelion. ¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre? Yo nunca os había visto antes.

Los silvanos rieron e intercambiaron comentarios en su propia lengua, que Estel no conocía.

- Sabemos muchas cosas y el nombre del pequeño Estel no nos es desconocido. Vivimos en el Valle desde hace ya muchos años y, aunque tu no nos hayas visto antes, nosotros a ti si – dijo Gelion.

- Sí, sí, y también hemos visto a tu hermosa madre y a tu valiente padre antes que muriera – dijo uno de los elfos.

- ¿Conocisteis a mi padre? ¿Cómo era? – preguntó anhelante Estel, pues pocas eran las cosas que sobre su padre le habían contado, salvo que era una gran guerrero de los Dúnedain y un gran hombre que había amado mucho a su familia.

- Sólo le vimos de lejos, cuando visitaba la Casa – se apresuró a contestar Gelion, tratando cambiar de tema, mas Estel no se dio cuenta.

- Gelion, el pequeño adan no debería estar aquí, hace ya rato que las campanas sonaron y habrá quién se preocupe por él – dijo una elfa de bellos ojos azules.

Estel temió que lo llevaran de vuelta a la Casa, pero Gelion, tomándolo de la mano, le hizo sentar sobre una roca tapizada de blando musgo.

- Una noche es una noche. Ya he mandado avisar al Señor de la Casa de que está aquí. Hoy cenará y reirá con nosotros. Ten – le dio una copa de fragante y refrescante bebida y un cuenco llenó de frutas y pan.

Gelion se sentó junto a él y de nuevo los cantos inundaron el claro. Estel estaba fascinado, viendo como se pasaban copas y cuencos entre ellos, charlaban o cantaban y entre las canciones se entreoían las risas despreocupadas.

- Disfruta de esta noche Estel y tómala como un regalo adelantado de nuestra parte – le dijo Gelion, mientras tocaba las cuerdas de una pequeña lira.

Y entonces Gelion comenzó a cantar, su voz dulce se entretejió con el canto del arroyo y, poco a poco, se le unieron los demás elfos. Estel escuchó encantado, pues a diferencia de las canciones que se tocaban en la Casa, ésta era alegre y no era raro oír una risa aquí o allá, y, aunque  no entendía la letra, le parecía que hablaba de los bosques, los ríos y la felicidad de los elfos bajo las estrellas de Elbereth. Pronto él también reía y tarareaba la melodía de la canción. Disfrutaba sin saber cuán valioso era aquel regalo que le hacían los elfos silvanos, pues guardaría para siempre en su corazón aquella alegre canción, donde el sufrimiento o el dolor no podían existir, y en los momentos más duros de sus largos años de prueba y soledad su corazón y su mente volverían a aquella noche bajo los árboles del claro, cuando simplemente disfrutó sin más pensamiento o deseo que el de ser feliz. Sería uno de los pocos recuerdos dulces que tendría en su vida.

Ya entrada la noche, Estel se quedó dormido sobre el suave suelo de hierba. El mismo Gelion lo tomó en sus brazos, lo llevó hasta su cuarto y lo acostó en la cama.

- Dulces sueños, pequeño adan. Que las estrellas iluminen siempre tu camino – lo arropó y lo dejó profundamente dormido, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

A la mañana siguiente, Estel le contaría a su madre y a Elrond que sólo recordaba haber cantado y reído mucho y lo felices y alegres que parecían los elfos silvanos.

- Ellos son así – le dijo Elrond – Los que conocieron la Sombra y sufrieron en el pasado, como Gelion, han decidido olvidar (y tal vez ser olvidados) y dejar de involucrarse en los asuntos del resto del mundo. Y los más jóvenes, los que han nacido en esta Edad, tampoco desean vivir entre el temor o el miedo. Se esconden en sus bosques, donde son felices, pues saben que el tiempo de los Primeros Nacidos va llegando a su fin.

Y aunque Estel no comprendió del todo estas palabras, no las olvidaría en toda su vida. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

N.d.A : Aiya!, bueno pues aquí tenéis otro capi de la biografía de Aragorn, se que quedó corto, pero espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviws. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir uno nuevo, pero es que tengo otro proyectos entre manos ^^, pero el próximo no tardará tanto, pues ya lo tengo escrito a medias. Espero vuestras opiniones.

Tenna rato!

Pd: si es que es llegar la época de exámenes y reencontrarse con la musa ^^


End file.
